


Trouble of the Heart: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) x Reader

by teamugsandlightningbugs



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempted Kidnapping, Dad Jokes, Drac being sassy, Funny, Hotel Transylvania (Movies) References, Idk it’s funny but sad a bit?, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Movie: Hotel Transylvania (2012), Movie: Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015), Movie: Hotel Transylvania 3 (2018), My First Fanfic, One Shot, Other, Pining, Sad and Happy, Sassy Reader, zing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamugsandlightningbugs/pseuds/teamugsandlightningbugs
Summary: What if a human zinged with a monster first?You tried to safely bring a stranger at a party back to their home until you were being kidnapped by Dracula the next day. You wanted to turn away, or scream, but...There was something about him that filled your dark pool of a world with purple.
Relationships: Drac/Reader, Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)/Reader, Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Trouble of the Heart: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first published fanfic on a03, so show it some love and feedback! This takes place in between the second and third HT movies. I wrote this as if Mavis is visiting Jonathan's parents in Santa Cruz (This detail will make more sense when you read the whole fic .)  
> The world needs more Drac x Readers, don’t you think? Don’t worry, Drac stans. I gotcha covered ;)  
> Don’t be afraid to ask fanfic suggestions! Thank you all! Happy Reading!

Even when unconscious you felt a certain ambience to your inner and outer surroundings.  
You knew when you were asleep when you had no control of your actions whilst dreaming. Pools of darkness? A dream and visual you knew well. Being stabbed to death but feeling no pain with the wound? Reoccurring nightmare. You dreamt it every other day, which you probably should have been slightly concerned about, but it happened so often, you were numb to the outcome.  
However, even when you succumbed to the peacemaker of sleep, you found that you still knew what was happening around you. You knew when doors were being slammed, cans were being opened, and the pitter-patter of footsteps like walking on hot coals. Even the muffled ignition of a car could set you into a frightened stupor.  
This following generalization made you think.  
_If you were so aware of your surroundings, how come you didn’t know them that someone was clearly watching you?_  
In a split second, you heard an otherworldly portal-like sound followed by a jolted snap of fingers. You heard the crunch of leaves. You smelled the satin fabric. Then, you felt... _nothing?_ You felt the weight of you and you felt the air blowing on your streamlined body, but there was no way...were you hovering?  
Your eyes fluttered open and you lost control. _You were floating!_ Before taking a scan of where you were you started to scream.  
The figure in front of you frantically turned around and... _oh._  
_Oh, you... **what?**_  
You shut yourself up as you marveled at the individual before you. The slick-back jet-black hair. The all-dark ensemble. The satin cape. His hand flexed as he casted an inhuman gaze on you.  
You weren’t seeing things. _You were being held hostage by Dracula himself._  
You almost felt as if your eyes popped out of your sockets. You were seeing purple. Your head titled back as you shifted your body. You hung time in the air as you lay down (or floated down; it was all the same to you anyway) in the fetal position, wanting to go back to bed.  
But, the world was poor to you. The violet vortex around you broke and you fell (quite literally) head-over heels onto the dirt path. Before you were given time to run or reassess your thoughts, a pasty hand cupped your mouth, squishing your cheeks. “Where were you going with my daughter?” Dracula boomed.  
“What? Who? Huh?” You sputtered out, but it came out as unintelligible babble as your cheeks were being crushed. You managed to maneuver your body so that you were out of the vampire’s clutch. “I’m sorry, but I don’t exactly know what you’re talking about.” You added.  
Drac put his cape up to the lower part of his face nod his eyes turned red. He attempted to hypnotize you by chanting, “You will tell me why you were walking with my baby alone at night.”  
You were unphased by this command, as you replied, “It’s not gonna work. I’ve got blue-light glasses on,” you unfolded your glasses and added, “but you can try it again if you want.”  
“Blue... _light_?” The vampire didn’t bother with hypnotizing you again, as he stopped walking.  
“Yeah!” you put your glasses back on and explained. “These glasses supposedly help your eyes from being exposed to potential harmful radiation on your electronics.”  
Drac looked unimpressed. He murmured, “Great, there’s a Blue Tooth, Blue Light...are there any Blue Things I’m supposed to know about?”  
You ignored his question and replied with your own inquiry, “I’d like to know where I am before I begin to understand what you’re talking about.”  
You scanned the perimeter and grimaced. Trees and dirt paths that go on for miles. _This was **so** not SoCal._  
“YOU STOLE MY DAUGHTER!” Drac yelled, which made birds flap away from the trees. His eyes widen and stood around sheepishly.  
You shifted your head to the left, as if a degree change in your brain could make you comprehend what this bloodsucking man was talking about. “Okay, who _is_ your daughter?”  
Drac motioned for you to keep on walking, and you obliged. You figured he wasn’t going to eat you, and you had nothing better to do anyway.  
“Mavis. Short black hair? Blue eyes? Look, do you even remember last night or do I have to bonk you in the head to make you remember?”  
You immediately thought back to the party you were at.  
It was at an acquaintance from work’s house in Santa Cruz, to honor the halfway mark to Halloween. It was a forgetful party, nonetheless, until you spotted something. This one guy was fooling around with this girl wearing all black. She seemed to be in a hurry to get back home, so you butted in. You said you were her ride, which was a complete lie. You tried to take a shortcut to her husband’s house, and you were just about to ask her name until... _ohhhhhhhh._  
You face-palmed. “I see the resemblance now. I am so sorry. I would’ve known what you were talking about had it not been _you knocked me out._ I was just trying to take her back from where she came.”  
“You were going the wrong way,” was Drac’s response.  
You got heated quickly. “Listen, I knew the street I was going to! I’ve lived around Santa Cruz my whole life! I was taking a shortcut so she could get home quickly and safely. I would never hurt that girl. Did you even talk to her about this?”  
“No, I...didn’t. I locked her up before she even got the chance to explain. I was scared-” the vampire bared his teeth as he balanced on the balls of his feet. _He jumped to conclusions and he knew it._  
“Of-losing her?”  
Drac stood in silence. You understood completely. _She was his only hope._  
“I’d just like to know where we are going, why I’m being held hostage, and I promise I will leave you alone forever.” You said calmly slowly backed away as to not frustrate him.  
“I was taking you to my,,,hotel.” Drac defeatedly sighed as he continued to walk.  
“You run a hotel?” Your hands buzzed with anticipation. Now this was news to you.  
Drac stopped asking to turn to you. “I can’t believe I forgot to ask this now, but are you _not_ freaked out? I feel that any ordinary person would be running for the hills right now.”  
You looked at the vampire inquisitively. “I live in California. I’ve seen things. I mean, it’s a bit atypical for me to be talking to a vampire who is taking me to his hotel-“  
“-For monsters.” Drac interrupted you.  
“Right, for monsters,” you added, but stopped. “I’m a human. Why am _I_ going to your monster hotel?”  
Drac stopped walking (yet again) but not because of his sheepishness. He glanced at you for you to discover the secret pathway that was just opened. This is probably the entrance to the monster hotel, you thought.  
He laughed lightly. “I wanted you to apologize to Mavis for almost abducting her.”  
You immediately felt the urge to laugh, but you cursed yourself in your head for even having the thought of doing so. He really meant well, which you found out of character for the Prince of Darkness, but you figured there was a lot about the world you didn’t know.  
“How would you have known if I had apologized, I would be violent?” You swung your arm around to motion your longing to leave.  
Drac put his hands on his hips. This is sight made you giggle uncontrollably. “I am **the** Dracula. I’m no pushover. I would have given you the fight of your short lifetime.”  
“Oh, I’d like to see that happen very much.” You teased.  
Drac extended his hand out to you. “I’d rather offer you a free one-night stay to apologize for abducting you. Don’t expect me to do something else like this again. I’m in a good mood.”  
“I should be getting back. After all, it’s going to take days for me to get back to SoCal on foot from...Transylvania. I have to get back to work. I’ll have to book the nearest flight. I’ll scrounge for money. Don’t worry about it.” You spun on your heels, about to turn around. You felt this intense guilt and attraction which made you shift back to your original stance.  
“Thank you.” You genuinely said, gently touching his forearm. You smiled haphazardly, because you were still in shock any of this was happening.  
Drac scrunched his face up. “For what, kidnapping you?”  
“No,” you replied. You met his eyes. “For being a good dad. You have good morals for a bloodsucker. The world needs more parents like you. Your heart was in the right place, and I don’t blame you for reacting the way you did.”  
You then started to head back to reality when you felt and safe this overwhelming darkness consume you. You felt even more guilt, tugging at your soul.  
_He’s lost, too._  
_He is another pool of darkness in your dreams._  
You then cast your glance to his. He stopped in his tracks. He looked particularly spellbound. And then, you saw it.  
_The purple tint that plagued you minutes before._  
He stood there staring at you. Was he admiring you? Was he okay? Did you have to call the monster ambulance? Did that even exist?  
You didn’t give into the darkness. You rested a hand on his shoulder and said, “Actually, I’ll take you up on that offer.”  
Drac immediately sprung into action, gesturing his arms for emphasis while talking about all the things Hotel Transylvania has to offer. “My boy Wayne teaches tennis, if you would like to learn. You would probably be better than him anyway because he ends up chasing the ball 3 minutes into every lesson. OH! Mavis’s husband, Johnny, is a crazy good DJ. You should see all the songs he has. Don’t tell him I complimented him. He wouldn’t let me hear the end of it...Oh, and..”  
_And, for the first time, light tackled your vision and put your lost soul at ease._


End file.
